ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental
Full Throttle Wrestling: Developmental is an offshoot project of a Yahoo Groups organization called Full Throttle Wrestling. Sometimes referred to simply as FTW:D, it is a system of six small federations (as of September 2009) which all began as training schools for the larger FTW. The system has been in existence since 2006, and is run by Robert McCarthy, with each person in charge of the respective federation reporting directly to him. Promotions Chaos Wrestling Academy: Established in 2005, the Chaos Wrestling Academy, based in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada, is one of the original federations within the system. Managed from the outset by Chloe Lavine, the federation catered to specific hardcore and pure-wrestling audiences up until January 2008, when they switched their philosophy entirely to become the system's only all-female federation. Greater Canada Federation: Established in 2006, the Greater Canada Federation, based in Mississauga, Ontario, Canada, opened with a consortium of people in charge including Erik Summers and Rena Danger, although the federation is now under the commissionership of Richard Crawford and former wrestler The Psycho. The federation began with a huge emphasis on women's wrestling, although has switched to a more mixed federation, especially with the influx of former CWA male athletes that joined the GCF by proxy in 2008. GCF is currently the only federation in the FTW:D system to currently (as of September 2009) run solely on house shows. Other promotions within the system either revolve around a training school, a TV taping schedule, or both. Interstate Championship Wrestling: Due to open in September 2009, Interstate was formed by the merger of PCW and SXSW in May 2009. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling: Formed in 2006, this is Rochester, New York's main contribution to the system. Run by the Hades family, the name of this promotion would give away its product -- a more extreme, hard-hitting product in comparison to the other promotions within FTW:D. Bloodsport Wrestling Academy: Formed in late 2007, what was originally the training school of EHW has blossomed in its own right to become a promotion with an emphasis on giving the rookies within the system a platform to display their skills. Pacific Northwest Championship Wrestling: Based in Washington state, PNCW opened as an independent federation in late 2008, and joined the FTW:D family in May 2009. It replaced the PCW training facility in Branson, Missouri as the primary training facility in FTW:D upon PCW's merger with SXSW to form Interstate. Former FTW:D promotions People's Championship Wrestling: With roots dating back to 1986, the modern day PCW opened in the nineties, and after a shakeup of personnel in 2006, former champion John Kinison became the commissioner in the same year. Inspired by the old-school Southern style of "rasslin'" with a modern day twist, PCW has a broad roster of male and female athletes, including many FTW alumni. South by Southwest Wrestling: Acquired by FTW:D in April 2008, the history of South by Southwest, or SXSW, dates back to the mid-nineties, when the promotion was formed following a split of the then Interstate promotion (a predecessor federation to PCW). Based primarily in Texas and Oklahoma, it also has spread out to Arkansas, New Mexico and Wyoming. Both PCW and SXSW merged to form Interstate Championship Wrestling in May 2009, with PCW's training facility closing to make way for a new training facility based in the PNCW territory in Washington. History To Follow Staff President: Robert McCarthy Commissioners: Chloe Lavine (CWA), Dave McBride (Interstate), Mike Hades (EHW and BWA) Announce Team: Brittany Plaskett, Stephanie Gibbard (all promotions except Interstate), Terry Martin, Veronica Vincent (Interstate) Interviewers: Sean Cole (all) Referees: List to follow Ring Announcer: Carrie Parr (CWA, GCF), Jess Pacemaker (EHW, BWA), Johnny Daniels (Interstate) Current Championships Inter-promotional * FTW:D Unified Hardcore Championship * FTW:D Unified MAX Championship * FTW:D Unified Women's Tag Team Championship * FTW:D World Pure-Wrestling Championship CWA * CWA World Women's Championship * CWA Trans-Atlantic Women's Championship * CWA Next-Generation Championship * CWA Women's Tag Team Championship * CWA U.S. Women's Championship (jointly owned by PCW) GCF and EHW * GCF World Heavyweight Championship (unified with the CWA World Heavyweight Championship) * GCF World Television Championship (unified with the EHW World Television Championship) * GCF World Tag Team Championship (unified with both the CWA and EHW World Tag Team Championships) * GCF World Women's Championship * GCF Canadian National Women's Championship * GCF Women's Television Championship (formerly an EHW championship) BWA * BWA Heavyweight Championship * BWA Tag Team Championship * BWA Women's Championship * BWA Bloodsport Championship Interstate * FTW:D Interstate Heavyweight Championship formerly the FTW:D Southern Heavyweight Championship * FTW:D Interstate Hardcore-X Championship formed by the unification of the SXSW Hardcore Championship and the PCW Midwest X-Division Championship. formerly the Southern Hardcore-X Championship * FTW:D Interstate Tag Team Championship to be instituted via a unification of the PCW and SXSW Tag Team Championships * FTW:D Interstate Ladies Championship formerly the SXSW Women's Championship * PCW Ozark Mountain Heavyweight Championship - the only belt from PCW or SXSW to be recognised by Interstate without a name change * CWA U.S. Women's Championship (originally a PCW title; to still be shared with the CWA) PCW * FTW:D Southern Heavyweight Championship (shared with SXSW) * FTW:D Southern Hardcore-X Championship (formed by the unification of the SXSW Hardcore Championship and the PCW Midwest X-Division Championship. Shared with SXSW) * PCW Ozark Mountain Heavyweight Championship * PCW Ozark Mountain Tag Team Championship * CWA U.S. Women's Championship (originally a PCW title; now shared with the CWA) SXSW * FTW:D Southern Heavyweight Championship (shared with SXSW) * FTW:D Southern Hardcore-X Championship (formed by the unification of the SXSW Hardcore Championship and the PCW Midwest X-Division Championship. Shared with SXSW) * SXSW Heavyweight Championship * SXSW Tag Team Championship * SXSW Women's Championship Roster To follow Category:Federations Category:Defunct federations